1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detector having a scintillator for converting radiation into visible light and photodiodes for converting visible light into electric signals, a method of manufacturing a radiation detector, and a radiographic image capturing apparatus that incorporates a radiation detector therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, it has widely been customary to apply radiation from a radiation source to a subject, and to detect radiation that has passed through the subject with a radiographic image capturing apparatus, thereby capturing a radiographic image of the subject. The radiographic image capturing apparatus includes a scintillator for converting radiation that has passed through the subject into visible light, and a radiation detector having a photodetector substrate which includes photodiodes for converting the visible light into electric charges. The radiographic image of the subject is generated based on the electric charges generated by the photodiodes.